Rag Doll*~
by PiperHolly3
Summary: Mysterious and strange happening for the Halliwell Manor as well the Halliwell's!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 Rag Doll  
  
It was a dark, cold night at the Halliwell Manor, the wind blew and lil Kit the family cat of the Halliwell's sat in Piper Halliwell's room, the oldest of them.The little cat watched out the window staring out and took its turn watching over Piper.  
Piper had been tossing and turning all night, the wind blew whispers andKit caught onto Piper's rough night and made sure she was okay by keeping her company.  
Piper gre restless and she couldn't sleep, her blankets had been skewed all over and she kept trying to catch her breath as if something was choking her and she couldn't pull back.  
Suddenly Piper shot up and ran her hand through her hair and sighing deeply, she looked up to see Kit and a tear fell, pain overwhelmed her and made her grow intensly sad.Kit heard the noise of Piper getting up and jumped down, she was hungry and worried.  
Piper looked around the darkness of the room was something she needed, the moon lit through the window and she sat up sighing and thinking. Thinking how things would be.  
*If only..but..if..* is all she could think...She decided to get up and take herself around to get her mind off things.Slowly she got up and very quietly trying not to wake her younger sister Phoebe.  
Unknowingly Phoebe was actually up too.She heard Piper's sighs and trembled in her own pain and tears filled her eyes.  
Piper tried being quiet and slowly walked to her window stared out and held the curtain and then shut them walking to her door and through the hallway.  
She was on her way to the attic, the place where she knew she could be safe.But as well be very in danger too.  
  
  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 Rag Doll  
  
Piper made her way quietly to the attic and sighed and breathed deep, a tear fell slowly as she wiped it away and said to herself *Piper..your being crazy, stop it,...stop this!*  
She stepped on the first step and fear just fell over her making her grow scared and weak.  
She stepped up and made her way all the way up the stairs.  
Landing on the last step she stared into the attic, the stained glass windows were dull and gloomy because of the darkness and the light from the moon stared down making a light imprint as she neared closer to everything in the old room.  
She stared, bit her lip and sighed and crept close.Close to the boxes which sat near the back wall.  
A sudden brush across her feet,which gave her a chill and scared for a second. She looked down to see Kit as she brusehed over her legs and reached down petting the beautful cats fur and smiled.  
*Awww Kit, you almost scared me*  
She moved closer and near the boxes and sighed, pondering if she should go any further and thought.*Comn its the only way...*  
*The only way...* she said aloud and moved towards them, stepping closer she felt the urge to stay away, yet she pulled herself towards them.  
She stood near them pulled ouff a box, she knew what she was looking for, but she hadn't wanted to find it until the right time.  
Picking uo the box she laid it on the floor next to her and slowly grabbing others until she came across a trunk she had hidden away.Hidden from even her sister Phoebe.  
She seen it and covered her mouth as a tear rolled down and this time she had not had the motive to remove it.She looked at it. It was dusty and black, engraved on it was a *P* she took the chance and put her hand over the P feeling the engraving and as tears just moved and slided down her cheek.  
She sighed and shook her head thinking sighing and trembling.She couldn't catch herself this time and ran her hands through her hair again and tears just making her face turn red.  
*If only....the only way...*she muttered and mumbled to herself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rag Doll  
  
Piper's tears lept down her cheek and wouldnt stop.She pulled the black trunk near her and sighed wanting to open this buried thing she hadnt seen in years, but she also felt the compulsion to just leave it and not be worried about it.Worried about such a stupid thing.  
She lifted up the heavy cover to the chest and sneezed a bit. The cover was heavy and tough, but she lifted it as the dust swarmed out and made a swirl arond and fell to the floor.  
She looked in and stared into it.A warm cozy feeling came over her but it didn't help her pain and she still felt tense and scared.  
Deep inside the trunk she found her old book, it was her book before she knew she was a witch. It had her favorite stories.All the stories Grams had told her about when she was growing up, all her magic stories. A little more down in the chest she found something of each of theirs. Including the doll.  
The doll that was Prue's, the one which Prue had given to her and tooken back.  
She remembered it, she thought of it just as she picked up the old dusty doll, who's hair had been knoted and clothes had been tore.  
She looked at the doll and that's what amde her the most scared. It felt alive and it made her feel uneasy and worse.  
Picking up the doll, she held it close and a tear fell even more, but even more this time they wouldn't stop and weren't going down her cheek as easy, they fell and fell and wouldn't let her hold anything on mind.  
Holding the doll close to her chest and weeping with sorrow, the doll gave her memories and things that couldn't be expalined. Even herself.  
Rocking back and forth near the chest and holding the doll. Her pain grew and her heart felt weak and her thoughts grew sad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Rag Doll  
  
Memories fulfilled her as she remembered all the things of her life that made her happy, safe, worth living for.  
She rocked herself back and forth more and the floor creeked and her knees hurt but her thoughts kept rambling with the doll tight to her chest.  
She cried and fell deep in pain, so much that her husband, their guardian angel, and the love of her life stood behind her.  
He watched her, he looked at her silently and then fell onto his knees behind her holding her to his chest, stopping her from rocking and waking Phoebe whom he thought was asleep as well.  
*Shhh...honey..shhhh*he tried to calm her, not helping but trying the best he could.  
She leaned back onto his chest and held the doll, crying and repeated *Why?Leo... WHY?*  
Leo sighed and watched his wife suffer and felt her pain.He held her close and then orbed her to her room, knowing she was unable to walk moreless go down stairs.  
He sat her on the bed as she held the doll and he kneeled in front of her as he wiped her tears with a tissue and stared into her wet brown eyes and cheeks filled with redness.  
He put her hands onto her legs and wiped her hair outta her face and tried to calm her down.*Shhh it wasn't your fault hun, not your fault..*he tried warming her spirit and calming her nerves.  
Noticing the doll he watched her and got her bed blankets straightened.*Lay down hun, sleep..it will be fine..*he said swallowing deep gulps trying to hide his pain and make her comfortable.  
Piper sighed and trembled and mumbled little things, her crys were worsening and had never felt like this before.When Prue died she felt this.Nothing could stop her feelings.  
NOTHING!  
**


	5. Chpater 5

**Chapter 5 Rag Doll  
  
From her bedroom Phoebe heard everything.The silent footsteps of Piper, the soft calm voice of Leo and Piper's sadness that grabbed at her making her feel it.She laid in her bed holding her blankets tight.The only protection for her from being scared, fearful, but it wasn't helping, Piper's crys made her feel what really was.What she didn"t want to beleive, what she didn't want to bring up., what she didn't want to have come up..or hear.She had tears falling slowly and staying silent not wanting to be heard.Not wanting anything to be out.Afraid more than she was and scared and sad.Something she hadn't been in awhile but wanted it out.Yet she kept it deep inside, deep in her heart,deep in her eyes they told it, but didn't show it.She didn't let anyone see her.They couldn't see her yearning, her sadness.She kept it away and locked with her smiles and way of trying to have a good day, not letting her tears be seen or her crys heard.  
Piper laid down now in her bed sleeping which she tucked herself into.A little calmer but her heart felt the pain still and her heart saddened and was feeling no longer strong.Leo sat at the edge of the bed, he didn't know what to do and, or... feel. He wasn't the type to cry, and over a doll, over Prue even.He wanted to, he felt the pain, he felt it, but couldn't. The doll he had seen her crying over he looked at it, she held it tight as she slept.  
He seen she was allright walked next to her smiling, he sighed as he put her hair behind her ears as it was over top of her eyes.He kissed her cheek and whispered.  
*Your gonna feel better...Im here now..* He took the doll put her closer in her arms as it almsot fell and orbed back up smiling at his wife who lay miserable whom her would see in the morning to help, to make sure the girls were safe and would always be. Safe from harm, safe from demons, safe from dreams, safe even from themselves or a doll even!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning was at it's best but neither Phoebe or Piper wanted to get up into it.  
Lazily Piper rolled over and yawned sighing as she opened her eyes as the sun shined through her window curtains.The warm breeze of the air filled the room and she rubbed her eyes gently and sat up.The doll was still clenched tight into her arms as she looked around her bedroom.She stared onto her wall across the room which held her mirror, staring into she seen her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy, she sighed and pulled her hair behind her ears focusing to things around her room and yawning more.But what she didn't see in the mirror was herself, her true self, the person who was scared, angry and very distraught.Closing her eyes made her hold out her pain for a second as a knock interupted her silence.  
*Hey, you allright?Up for some coffee?*It was Phoebe.She smiled and peeked in the doorway of Piper's room smiling.  
Piper looked to her sister smiling as best as she could and nodded.  
*Ya! Im okay, umm coffee??Ill be down to get some in a second ok?*she smiled and barely loked at her sister, she seemed to be off in the distnace and watched outside which made her seem farther.  
Phoebe looked at her sister concerned as she noticed the little thing Piper held, the doll which she grasped tightly onto. She shrugged it off and left for downstairs for her early morning cup of coffee.  
On her way she thought of things, crazy things.The doll mainly.And other thoughts went on about her and Cole,Prue, lots of things crammed her mind.  
Cole was her boyfriend, her mistakingly demon boyfriend, whom swept her off her feet and seems more into her than his demon self.  
She put her thoughts off and followed her tiredness to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Piper pulled herself together sighing and pulling herself outta bed, palnning to go back and put the doll away.Away from being harmed, or tooken away like most all things had that came upon good in her life.They all wore awaya and left her or fell apart with a sad ending.That way when she locked the doll and things back away there was no way of them leaving her and her forgetting them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Piper slowly crept and got up the stairs carefully and much easier now, she stared off into the dusty attic which was old and worn out, yet very peaceful and tranquil which made it easy to have. Piper looked around and at the windows which were held tightly shut and the trunk which still lay open. Her breathing increased a bit and her heart raced as she neared the dark looming chest box, the doll had to be put back, that way her pain would no longer have to await her and she'd know that their was no way, she had to know the doll would be safe as is, like how she hoped her life would continue to be. She stared at the box not wanting to put the boll back, put back memories which she kept and held, but had to be put away to set away her pain and know.  
She took a step further and again kneeled next to the chest and sighed.  
A light rush of air swarmed beside her, she got a slight chill and her arms had tiny goosebumps becoming visible, she stared at the doll and a voice arouse in the midst of the room.  
*Hello..witchy one...*it said and cakcled a laugh.She turned to see a large and tall man with teeth unbearable and a scar which fell over the side of his neck, a long scar that seemed to look like a sword cut.She stared silently gripping the doll in her hands tightly. He gave her a smirk with a grin she certaintly didn't like.  
*What?? You need a dolly to keep you safe?* He said and laughed once again and loomed over down to her and grabbing the doll and left in a rush of the wind.Piper looked worried, and confused as she slammed the trunk shut making the sound loud enough for Phoebe to hear and jump starled.  
Phoebe was so startled by it and still tired that her coffee which she held as she sat at the kitchen table slipped out of her hand and fell to the table spilling all over the morning paper.  
She looked up to the cieling and sighed and then began to clean up her mess, picking up the paper in disgust as the coffee dripped from it and stained it.  
*Eww* she said makin a face and grabbing hold of the paper by the end and throwing it into the litttle trash that they had and made her way after to the upstairs.  
*Piper??* she squietly yelled and and wlaked thru the hall and noticing Piper's room was empty, no sign of her and her door wide open and her bed a mess as well.  
*Piper??*she hollered again this time a bit louder , as she found the attic door creaked open a bit and walked up the stairs that made quiet creaks like sound of mice on each step, and the railing so old she could barely hold onto it unless it would fall right off from the hinges. Cobwebs formed onto the corner befor the entrance of the attic door.  
*Yuck..* she said to herslelf opening up the attic door without a noise and stepping forth into it, she felt as if she were 5 again, sneaking up on Prue trying to find where she had hid her diary this time, but she wasn't. ooking, she was only looking for Piper this time, and older knowing that something was defiantely wrong.  
And not only wrong with just Piper. 


End file.
